harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
George Weasley
|Letzter Auftritt=Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2) |Schauspieler=Oliver Phelps |Synchronsprecher=Stefan Günther }}'George Weasley '(* 1. April 1978) ist der Sohn von Arthur Weasley und Molly Weasley (geb. Prewett) und Bruder von Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny und Zwillingsbruder von Fred Weasley. Seine frühen Jahre wurden vom Ersten Zaubererkrieg und Voldemorts Fall gekennzeichnet. Er besuchte die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei von 1989 bis 1996 und wurde dem Hause Gryffindor zugeteilt. Später traten er und sein Zwillingsbruderbruder Dumbledores Armee und dem Orden des Phönix bei. Er war ebenfalls ein Kommentator bei Potterwatch ''während der Hochphase des Zweiten Zaubererkrieges. In Hogwarts war er berühmt und berüchtig für seine ständigen Streiche und Scherze. Nachdem er die Schule im siebten Jahr abbrach, eröffnet er zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder den Scherzartikelladen ''Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in der Winkelgasse mit dem sie sehr schnell ein kleines Vermögen anhäufen. Das Geld um einen Laden mieten zu können verdienten sie sich davor schon mit kleineren Verkäufen, unteranderem auch in Hogwarts und Harry schenkte ihnen außerdem seinen Gewinn vom Trimagischen Turnier in Höhe von 1000 Galleonen. Nach dem Ende des Zweiten Zaubererkrieges heiratete er Angelina Johnson, mit welcher er zwei Kinder hatte: Fred und Roxanne. Biographie Hogwarts-Jahre George und Fred fingen 1989 in Hogwarts an, beendeten das siebte Jahr allerdings nicht. Wie alle Weasleys sind sind sie im Haus Gryffindor. In ihrem ersten Jahr klauten sie Hausmeister Filch die Karte des Rumtreibers und kannten sich deshalb bestens in Hogwarts' Geheimgängen aus. 1993 schenkten sie Harry die Karte, da sie sie bereits auswendig können und da sie erkannt haben, dass Harry sie wohl viel nötiger braucht als sie selbst. Auslöser war der allgemein sehnsüchtig erwartete erste Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, an dem Harry wegen der fehlenden Erlaubnis nicht teilnehmen sollte. Hier offenbarte sich auch bereits die überraschende Mixtur des Charakters der Zwillinge. Einerseits waren sie gewiefte und findige Geschäftsleute (die sogar Ron immer darauf hinwiesen, dass er bezahlen muss), andererseits erkannten sie, wenn Freunde in Not waren und waren dann großherzig, treu, loyal und hilfsbereit. Die Karte des Rumtreibers an Harry zu verschenken war eine sehr großherzige Gabe - und Harry hätte bei einigen Abenteuern mächtige Schwierigkeiten gehabt, wenn er diese Karte nicht besessen hätte und die Zwillinge ihm diese z. B. nur für die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade geborgt hätten. In ihrem zweiten Jahr kamen sie als Treiber ins Quidditch-Team von Gryffindor, wo sie allgemein als unschlagbares Team bezeichnet wurden. Bereits in ihrem zweiten Jahr hatten sie sich einen Ruf als unverbesserliche Scherzkekse erarbeitet. Trotz dieses Rufs erreichten sie in der Schule gute Noten, das sagte zumindest Ron über sie und wenn man ihren Erfindungsreichtum und die Vielseitigkeit ihrer Neuerungen in den späteren Jahren bestaunen kann, so deutet dass auch an, dass sie viel über Zauberei und ihre Finessen gewußt haben müssen. Die Zwillinge waren in Harrys erstem Jahr die ersten Weasleys, die erkannten, dass sie am Bahnhof King's Cross gerade dem berühmten Harry Potter geholfen hatten. Sie freundeten sich im Laufe des Jahres mit Harry an und sahen ihn mit der Zeit sogar als Familienmitglied, wohl auch deshalb, weil ihre Mutter Harry einen Weasley-Pullover zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sie freuten sich auch sehr darüber, dass Harry ins Quidditch-Team aufgenommen wurde. Sie machten sich das ganze Jahr lang über Percy lustig, der sehr stolz darauf war, Vertrauensschüler geworden zu sein. In Harrys zweitem Jahr retteten sie gemeinsam mit Ron Harry aus dem Ligusterweg mit dem fliegenden Auto von Arthur Weasley. In ihrem sechsten Jahr, als das Trimagische Turnier stattfand, versuchten sie, mit einem Alterungszauber den Feuerkelch auszutricksen, doch dies funktionierte nicht und ihnen wuchsen lange Bärte. Nachdem Harry das Turnier gewonnen hatte, stiftete er den Zwillingen seinen Siegerpreis als geheimes Startkapital für deren sehnlichsten Traum: einen eigenen Scherzartikelladen. Harry wusste, dass Fred und George bei diesem Wunsch nicht auf die Hilfe ihrer Eltern rechnen können, da Molly Weasley - ihre Mutter - überhaupt nichts davon hielt. Doch diese unterschätzte, dass es nicht nur eine flüchtige Laune war, die ihre beiden Jungen da haben, sondern, dass die Zwillinge mit Eifer, Fleiss, Ehrgeiz und vor allem viel Spaß bei der Sache waren. Sie erkannte nicht, dass ihr Wunsch, die beiden im Zaubereiministerium arbeiten zusehen, nur ihr eigener Wunsch war und dass George und Fred wahrscheinlich ein glückloses Leben führen würden. Harry mochte Molly Weasley sehr, aber er hatte eher als sie erkannt, dass die Zwillinge ihren Weg im Leben gefunden hatten und den auch zielstrebig verfolgen werden. Harrys Vertrauen und sein Geld zahlten sich aus, als die Zwillinge ihren Laden vorstellten mit den vielen lustigen und praktischen Erfindungen, die sie gemacht hatten.Sie verkauften sogar ans Ministerium Hüte, die mit Schildzaubern belegt sind. Gleichzeitig sind sie auch Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Während ihres siebten Jahres (Harrys fünftem) litten sie besonders unter dem Regime von Dolores Jane Umbridge und schlossen sich Harrys Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste-Club, genannt Dumbledore's Armee, an. Als sie wegen eines ihrer Streiche ausgepeitscht werden sollten, flohen sie im Frühling aus Hogwarts, nachdem sie ein riesiges Feuerwek gezündet hatten, was symbolisch für den Kampf gegen Umbridge steht. Allen, sogar den Lehrern, schien diese Aktion gefallen zu haben, denn sie sprachen von nun an in den höchsten Tönen von den Zwillingen. Nach Hogwarts Als die Zwillinge und einige andere im Sommer 1997 Harry vom Ligusterweg abholten, gab es einen Kampf mit einigen Todessern, bei dem George sein Ohr verlor. Grund dafür war der Sectumsempra-Zauberspruch von Snape, der Georges Ohr abschnitt. Zuerst war Fred schockiert darüber, allerdings nur, bis George anfing, Witze über sein verlorenes Ohr zu reißen. Schlacht von Hogwarts Bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts stieß Percy wieder zur Familie. Darüber war die Familie sehr glücklich, doch der Tod von Fred war für die ganze Familie ein Schock. Das Leben danach Nachdem Fred gestorben war, heiratete George nach einigen Jahren seine alte Schulfreundin Angelina Johnson, die eine gute Quidditchspielerin ist. Auch sie kam aus dem Haus Gryffindor. Sie haben einen Sohn und eine Tochter namens Roxanne Weasley. Ihrem Sohn gaben sie den Namen Fred als Erinnerung an Georges verstorbenen Zwillingsbruder. Abstammung Bilder Quidditch (Slytherin & Gryffindor).png Quidditchteam Griffindor 1991.jpg Weasleyzwillinge it all ends.jpg Weasleyzwillinge0.png Weasleys.jpg George Weasley.png Weasley-Foto aus Ägypten.jpg indexa.jpg gkjplöj.jpg uikijho.jpg zujhghkiu.jpg edgvrdgxh.jpg George und sein verletztes Ohr.gif|George macht einen Witz über sein verletztes Ohr Anmerkungen und Quellen en:George Weasley es:George Weasley [[fi:George Weasley fr:George Weasley it:George Weasley nl:George Wemel ru:Джордж Уизли pl:George Weasley Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Dumbledores Armee George Kategorie:Gryffindors Kategorie:Orden des Phönix Kategorie:Quidditch (Gryffindor) Kategorie:Hexen / Zauberer Kategorie:Reinblüter Kategorie:Blutsverräter Kategorie:Amputierte Kategorie:Nichtgraduierte Hogwarts-Studenten Kategorie:Hogwarts-Aussteiger Kategorie:Treiber Kategorie:Zwillinge Kategorie:Sectumsempra-Opfer Kategorie:Englische Personen Kategorie:2. Orden des Phönix Kategorie:Schlacht von Hogwarts-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schlacht der Sieben Potters-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Erfinder Kategorie:Ladenbesitzer Kategorie:Verheiratete Personen Kategorie:Unheilstifter Kategorie:Familie Prewett-Nachfahren Kategorie:Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze-Personal Kategorie:Haus der Blacks-Nachfahren Kategorie:Eltern